


Handing Out Compliments

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John takes part in World Compliment Day, he makes a bet with Sherlock. If the detective loses he has to clean the flat without grumbling and...wearing no clothes. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handing Out Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

It all began when John woke up and checked his email. While looking at the news online, he found something interesting. It seemed that March the 1st was considered World Compliment Day. Aware of how good it felt to be praised; he smiled knowing the idea was something his Nan would have appreciated.

Just after breakfast, Sherlock dragged him to Bart's morgue. To take part in the spirit of the day, John told Molly she looked beautiful in the purple dress she was wearing. Seeing her smile had encouraged him to continue the practice with others. By the end of the day, his announcements had caused a fair number of smiles. Mrs. Hudson had beamed when he thanked her once more for the bears she had made for Sherlock and himself. Of course there were a few odd looks, especially from Anderson, but overall John felt his part in the tradition was a success.

Naturally, once they were changing for bed, Sherlock made a point of letting John know how useless such an idea, and by extension John's words, were in the grand scheme of things. It took less than a moment for the good doctor to point out how much his supportive words had come to mean to a certain consulting detective. As Sherlock searched for something to say, John decided to have a bit of fun at his lover's expense.

He speculated that the genius could not give a heartfelt compliment to the first three people, besides John, he saw the next day. Certain he would win; Sherlock decided he would have John clean the flat for a week without grumbling. Normally the doctor would complain about Sherlock being more than able to help out with the chores. John readily agreed with the condition that should Sherlock lose he would have to clean the entire flat naked as the day he came screaming into the world.

The next morning the two men were greeted with a sight that quickly decided the fate of their bet. Umbrella resting on his lap, Mycroft waited for them. Tongue ready to deliver a sharp verbal barb, Sherlock was startled by John's elbow nudging his side. Turning to question the action, he was met with smirk and remembered the agreement he had made the night before.

Looking to his brother and then back to John, Sherlock threw a glare in Mycroft's direction before moving towards the kitchen. As he walked, pieces of clothing dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of March really is World Compliment Day. I had plans to write this so I could post on that day but real life happened so here it is now! Give someone a compliment! :-)


End file.
